Tonks house
The Tonks house was the home of Edward and Andromeda Tonks. Their daughter Nymphadora Tonks presumably grew up there, as well as resided there during her pregnancy from late 1997 to early 1998. It would later be home to her orphaned son, Edward Lupin. History Prior to the Second Wizarding War The Tonks house was either the home of Ted Tonks when he was younger, or was purchased by him after he married Andromeda, who came to live in the house sometime before late 1972Tonks was born by 1973, so Andromeda must have been in the Tonks house by late 1972, when she presumably became pregnant with Tonks. at the approximate age of 20Andromeda's age is not actually known, but she was either 19, 20 or 21 when she had Tonks, as she was born between 1951 and 1955. Second Wizarding War Although neither Ted nor Andromeda were members of the Order of the Phoenix, their daughter was, and they allowed their home to be used as one of the Order's safehouses. In late July of 1997, it was one of the locations Order members fled to after the Battle of the Seven Potters. Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid went to the Tonks' home, where the former was patched up by Ted and the latter by Andromeda. They then took a Portkey to The Burrow. Soon afterwards, Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, and Ted and Andromeda were both interrogated and tortured by Death Eaters for information. Ted was soon forced to go on the run, as the prosecution of Muggle-borns began with the Ministry requiring that they register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which imprisoned innocents in Azkaban for allegedly stealing magic from "real" wizards and witches. Ted refused to register on principle, and was soon a fugitive. His wife stayed behind because their daughter, recently wed to Remus Lupin, became pregnant and, as a Pureblood, Andromeda wasn't in danger of being killed. Ted was eventually killed by Snatchers, and his grandson was named in his memory. When news arrived that the Order and Dumbledore's Army were making their final stand against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, Nymphadora Tonks left her family home to go fight beside her husband, leaving her newborn son in Andromeda's care. Teddy was rendered an orphan, as his mother and father were killed in battle by Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, respectively. Teddy was raised by his grandmother in the Tonks House, but frequently visited his godfather, Harry Potter and family. Behind the scenes *In , rather than fleeing to the Tonks house following the Battle of the Seven Potters, Hagrid and Harry instead retreat to the Burrow. *Harry Potter says that Voldemort chased him "across three counties" on the night of the Battle of the Seven Potters. His journey started in Surrey, and Hagrid apparently took a direct path to the Tonks house. The Tonks family must therefore live somewhere in Southern England, but it is impossible to narrow down the location anymore. Appearances * Notes and references es:Casa de los Tonks fr:Maison d'Andromeda et Ted Tonks pl:Dom Tonksów Category:Houses Category:Locations used by the Order of the Phoenix